Double Date
by Gizmo Burns
Summary: Kevin McCormick, Shelly Marsh, Kenny McCormick and Jessica Pinkerton all go on a double date. But the action really begins when they go back to The McCormick house. Mostly these plots are from a movie called. Booty Call.
1. Double Date

**Double Date.**

Kevin McCormick was looking for his brother Kenny, As he knew that he and his brother both had a double date tonight at Whistling Willy's Pizza.  
Kevin's girlfriend Shelly Marsh. Wanted to hook her friend up with a date, So Kevin suggested his younger brother Kenny.

As The McCormick brothers were now walking to Whistling Willy's and talking on the street. Kenny asked his brother about who is date was?

"So Kevin, Who is this sexy blond that Shelly hooked me up with tonight? Is she big boobie kind of a girl?"

Kevin told him.

"Well sort of, She is a blond, And she also wears orange like you do."

Kenny then said, while he was getting a condom from out of his jacket pocket.

"But The real question is...Is She Fuckable?!"

Kevin then says to him, Before they both went inside.

"Dude, Put that thing Away! Just get to know her before you start getting turned on."

Meanwhile...Shelly Marsh and her friend Jessica Pinkerton. Were also heading to Whistling Willy's. Jessica was asking Shelly about who her date was tonight?

Jessica said.

"So tell more about Kevin's brother, What is he like?"

She then says to her.

"Well, He has blond hair just like you, And he wears a orange parker."

Jessica then replied.

"Shit! He wears orange too. But what else does he like?"

She then told her.

"I heard he was a sex addict."

Suddenly, Jessica stopped and said.

"You mean he's a pervert who's into freaky sex?!"

Shelly Now tells her.

"Yep, He's a Freak!"

As Jessica started to walk again, And almost going inside of Whistling Willy's. She then told her.

"All right, But he better at least have manners."

As Shelly and Jessica now go inside, They see Kevin and Kenny at the table near the arcade games. Kenny who was now staring at Jessica, said to his brother.

"Hey, She is quite a looker! I would tap that ass All Night Long!"

Suddenly, Shelly and Jessica had now joined the boys and after Kevin gives Shelly a French Kiss, She then introduce Jessica to Kenny!

Jess, This is Kevin's brother Kenny McCormick."

As she was now staring at his face and body, Jessica was suddenly finding Kenny attractive! But she tried to avoid it and took a seat at the table.  
And as Whistling Willy himself delivered there pizza. The four kids were all talking about their personal lives.

Jessica was telling Kenny about her old school Greeley High School.

"Man, I hated that fucking Place! It was a poor stupid place to Go!"

Kenny said.

"Well, South Park High wasn't all good ether."

Kevin said.

"Thank God, That I quick that place."

Shelly, told him.

"Yeah, We weren't going to do nothing with our lives anyway."

Kenny was now asking Jessica.

"So how long did you moved from Greeley to South Park?"

She told him, While she drunk that her Root Beer.

"Since last month, My family wanted to move to where all the snow was, And I told them about South Park."

Shelly, After eating down her pizza slice, said.

"I knew Jessica on FaceBook For a while. And I also told her to move down here so we could be closer."

Jessica then says, Before she and Shelly gave each other a high five.

"Oh Yeah! That's Right Girlfriend!"

Suddenly, Kenny then says to the others.

"Say, After this do you guys want to see a movie?"

Kevin said to him.

"I was thinking of seeing the new Adam Sandler film."

Shelly went.

"Why not, Lets keep the date a little longer."

Jessica, After wiping off her chin with a white napkin said.

Yeah, Lets go and see that movie. Even though I heard it was awful."

Suddenly, Kenny said before standing up.

"Well, It's a Adam Sandler movie What did you expect."

So later that night, The four kids all went to see that movie. While Kenny was sitting next to Jessica and trying to put his arm around her.  
she then turns around and had seen him trying to put the moves on her, And she said to him.

"Oh, You think your so smooth huh, I heard the stories about you Kenny."

As he was now moving his arm back to his direction, He says to her.

"You mean that I'm into freaky sex, Well I can't help myself I'm a guy you know."

Suddenly, a man from behind there seats was shushing them to be quiet.

He quietly shouted out to them.

"Shut Up!"

Suddenly, Jessica from up front told him in a whisper.

"You mind your own business Shithead!"

Kenny replied.

"Yeah."

As Kenny and Jessica continued to talk to each other.

Jessica told him.

"Out of curiosity, How many girls have you slept with?"

He told her.

"There's so many to name, I probably would guess sixty nine!...Get It!"

Just then, The man from right behind them again, kept telling them to Shush! But Jessica was now getting irritated and she told him.

"Dude! This movies blows chunks anyway. We'll be quite in a second!"

Kenny then tells her.

"I never seen you so fired up like that, That also turns me on."

She said while before drinking down her soda pop.

"I could get bitchy sometimes, You don't want to fuck with me."

Just then, The man from behind them kept shushing them. And Jessica decided to punch him in the face! Everybody in the theater was Shocked!  
After he knocked him the hell out, She then tells Kenny also before breaking her knuckles.

"You see what I mean."

Keeny then went "Gulp."

After the movie was over. The kids decided to go to Kenny's house just to play some cards.

Now back at The McCormick's house, Kevin and Kenny were playing cards with Shelly and Jessica. The radio was on and loco South Park DJ. Casey Miller  
was on the radio right before playing the number one hit song. He says on the microphone.

"Now here's the number one hit of the week, And before I play this, I just want to remind you to keep your feet on the ground and keep reaching for  
the South Park Stars! And now here's the hit song of the week!"

The song that is now playing on the radio is "If Loving You Is Wrong I Don't Want To Be Right, By Luther Ingram"

As all four kids were all listening to the song. And looking at each other very carefully. Kevin said to the bunch.

"Isn't that an old song?"

Shelly told him.

"Yeah, I think It's from the seventies or something?"

As Kenny and Jessica both took their shoes off while playing cards, The music was getting Jessica a little steamy and sweaty. She started to play  
footsie with Kenny's foot and he begin to enjoy It. As the lyrics strated to pour in, And hearing them "If Loving You Is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right!"  
Kenny then moved his right foot on Jessica's left. She was having a soft orgas but without saying a word.

As Kevin and Shelly begin to look at each other while the song was still playing. Also having sexual feelings for each other. They both were also  
about to play footsie as well, But then all of a sudden...Kenny stands up from the kitchen table and says to the others.

"OOH! I think I'm getting tired, I better go to bed."

Suddenly, Jessica quickly stands up and says.

"Say Kenny, Could I see your room for a couple of minutes?"

Kenny then shouted out.

"WOOO HOOO!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Kenny's Bedroom

As Both Kenny and Jessica quickly ran to Kenny's bedroom, Kevin and Shelly who were both sitting at the table. Looked at each other with a little shockness.  
While Jessica and Kenny were French kissing each other, And Kenny taking off his orange parka in the room. And Jessica lying on his bed.

Meanwhile, In the living room. Kevin and Shelly were watching a episode of Friends. And while she was still staring at the television screen.  
she still coulden't believe what Jessica and Kenny were doing The Dirty Deed in Kenny's room, As she said to the screen.

"How did your brother made her so horny like that?"

Kevin replied while he was now trying to his arm around her shoulder.

"I guess he's just has that appeal on her, But enough about them could we make out some?"

Shelly said.

"I know, We haven't done that in a while but I just wanted to take things extra slow."

Meanwhile In Kenny's bedroom. He and Jessica were both talking while she sat on the bed and he stood next to her.

She said.

"Oh Kenny, I want to do something freaky with You!...I love it when a man does impressions that turns me On!"

He replied.

"You want me to do Impressions?...okay."

Jessica while taking off her shirt and her pants told him.

"Can you do...Casey Miller?"

Kenny replied.

"You mean the kid with a smooth voice that we just heard on the radio."

Jessica who was now reaching down near his pelvis area, Said.

"Yes!, Please Do Casey Miller!"

Meanwhile, Kevin and Shelly were making out on the couch, And while the two were getting aroused. Shelly then suggested that they should  
have sex. But at first she says while she got up from the sofa and took of her button up shirt.

"Oh Kevin, Do you have a condom? I don't want to get pregnant or have Aids."

Suddenly, Kevin knew that his younger brother had a couple in his pockets. So as he got up he told her right before he left the sofa.

"Wait!...I'll Be Right Back!"

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Kenny who was doing Casey Miller's voice.

"Hello I'm Casey Miller, Today we got a very hot song for us to Enjoy! It's about a blond girl and her Hot Ass!"

As Kenny was now kissing her all over her body, She said with Excitement!

"Oh Casey! Play The Song Baby!"

Suddenly, Kevin who was right about to knock on the door, Hears Kenny doing that voice and he begins to laugh.

Jessica, Who was now taking off her socks then wanted Kenny to do a Steve Irwin impression.

"Now do The Crocodile Hunter! Do an Australian accent!"

Now Kenny was talking like the late Steve Irwin, doing his voice.

"Crocky! And today me lads, Were going to search for the rear and most feistiest animal of all. THE PUSSY WILLOW!

Jessica then begins to laugh out loud.

Meanwhile, Kevin quickly sat right back on the couch with Shelly, And as begins to chuckle. Shelly was wondering what was so dam funny?

He then tells her.

"Kenny was talking like Casey Miller from the radio, Because Jessica told him that gets her Hot!"

Shelly then said.

"You got to be kidding me, And here I just thought she was the toughest girl in school besides me."

Suddenly, She then gets out her cellphone and calls Jessica to see if her phone was with her. as she called...With her phone being on Kenny's dresser and right near his bed. Jessica while she was lying on his bed now just wearing a black teddie. And Kenny only wearing white zebra underware. He was still talking like Steve Irwin.

He says while he had his face in her cleavage.

"Blimey! Here are the two Bushes that The Pussy Willow usally Hides Around In!"

And as he was now kissing her down to her pelvis area, He quickly shouts out.

"Good News Mate! I Think I Found It!"

And while Jessica's phone started to ring, She wasn't really paying attention because she was still letting Kenny go down on her. And she screamed out.

"OOH! I Think You Found It!"

Kenny who raised his head up, quickly said in his Australian accent.

"From The Land Down Under!"

Jessica who now hears her phone ring, then heads to the dresser picks it up and answers it.

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
